Marhala Nohansen Zelda III
Marhala Nohansen Zelda III is the third Princess of the Zelda Dynasty, the wife of Agahnim and mother of Oraiya Nohansen Zelda IV Physical Characteristics Marhala is a female Hylian, roughly 6 feet tall. She displays long brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Personality Marhala is generally a kind individual notable for her extreme displays of confidence. Her bold attitude slowly changes as time went on, stress from a breakdown of relations between the Zora and Gorons and the start of the Gerudo Wars took a toll and lead to displays of depression and revealing a more insecure individual. Marhala is very fond of Zuna dances, which lead to her becoming rather skilled with a flail. History First Golden Age Marhala serves as a diplomat between the Zora and Gorons, taking after her mother when she grew old. She met the Sheikah diplomat Agahnim during her service and the two fall in love over time, eventually marrying and giving birth to their daughter Princess Oraiya Zelda IV in 85 AG. Agahnim keeps his Sheikah bloodline and knowledge of magic a secret from Marhala and Hyrule at large, going as far as to hide the signature Sheikah red eyes. When her mother dies and Marhala is tasked to take the throne, Agahnim's Sheikah heritage is discovered and he is labeled a criminal for violating the Sheikah blood pact and marrying a Hylian. Using the Eye of Truth, Agahnim is forced to destroy all knowledge of his marriage to Princess Zelda III and returns to the Sheikah Cadre - only Marhala and their young daughter remember Agahnim as their husband and father. The Gerudo Wars Marhala desperately attempts to maintain peace between the various nations of Hyrule. With their male population all but extinct, the Gerudo begin to push into Hyrule and threaten to declare war if they were opposed. Hostilities between the Gorons and Zora begin to break out, and farms across Ordona Province are being raided by unknown forces. Marhala sets out to investigate the Ordonian situation, only to discover Gerudo and Darknut forces razing Nal Ordona. There she and her forces fall into a trap, though by working with Mayor Bo and Rusl she is able to use the combined Hylian and Ordonian armies to fend off the invaders. Returning to Hyrule Castle, Marhala discovers Agahnim has formally declared war with the Gerudo and is siding with the Zora Dominion against the Gorons. She attempts to arrest Agahnim, though he is able to escape with aid from Majora to a Gerudo army stationed to the south in Hyrule Field. Marhala then fortifies Hyrule Castle as Gerudo armies under the command of Ganondorf march upon the capital in preparation for a siege. Marhala, General Daphnes and Rauru hold Hyrule Castle against Ganondorf and his Gerudo armies. Ganondorf's forces prove to be too powerful, and after being pushed back into the castle's courtyard Marhala is forced into a duel with the Gerudo Prince himself. Though she manages to disarm and wound Ganondorf, he eventually overpowers her with his bare arms and crushes her stomach. Agahnim brings the wounded Marhala to a hospice, where he tells her that he's only been trying to keep her safe during Ganondorf's assault and that she never understood how much he cared for her. However, Marhala denounces Agahnim, claiming that the man she used to love is dead, before dying. Quotes * You can't help but wonder why it is dreams seem so real and reality seems so unreal. Perhaps dreams are reality and this is just the dream? Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:House Nohansen